leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezreal/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Undiscovered treasures? Deadly curses? Preposterous odds? Sign me up." - A self-assured explorer with the uncanny ability to find his way out of trouble, Ezreal traverses Runeterra in search of adventure. Armed with a procured from the ruins of ancient Shurima, he tempts fate daily by seeking out treacherous, uncharted places and daring to untangle the world's most cryptic mysteries. Prodigal Explorer As the child of two renowned traders whose work often required journeys to dangerous and remote destinations, Ezreal was left in Piltover under the care of his uncle, Professor Lymere. The Professor did not enjoy having to wrangle such a rash and unruly child, and to ease his burden, assigned the strictest tutors to teach him subjects like techmaturgy, hextech mechanics, and archeological history. Ezreal had a knack for absorbing information, and found laborious study a waste of time. He passed assessments easily with little or no preparation, which infuriated his uncle. Ezreal's appetite for exploration was irrepressible, and he took great pleasure in evading authority figures to roam the grounds and uncover its hidden places. His extraordinary spatial awareness allowed him to easily navigate labyrinthine tunnels beneath the university and cross its rooftops, allowing access to the most secluded vaults filled with strange and mysterious treasures. Ezreal polished his lock picking skills by sneaking into professors' offices to rearrange their belongings for his own amusement. The boy's parents returned to Piltover periodically to sell whatever remarkable wares they'd acquired from afar. In his quest for increasingly rare and magical treasures to trade, Ezreal's father was determined to discover the location of the lost tomb of the mage Ne'Zuk, an ancient Shuriman whose head was crowned with twisted horns. The tomb was rumored to contain a magical gemstone that allowed the user to jump instantly from one place to another. If Ezreal's father could obtain the priceless relic, he joked that wherever he was traveling, he would simply drop into Piltover for dinner each night. Ezreal longed to embark on adventures with his parents, but they cited the many dangers they encountered daily. As the boy grew older, the time between his parents' visits grew longer and longer until one year, they did not return at all. Professor Lymere heard that the couple had ventured deep into the ruins of Shurima, and were never seen again. He told Ezreal his parents had most likely perished, but Ezreal was convinced his family was still alive somewhere, trying to return to him. He would often prolong dinners as long as possible, hoping his father and mother would appear bearing the magical stone of Ne'Zuk. Though he told no one, Ezreal was determined to find his parents, or at least learn what had happened to them. His only clue to their whereabouts was the last place his father had searched for: the lost tomb of Ne'Zuk. Over the years, Piltover had become Ezreal's playground, with no workshop or laboratory closed to his exploits. Ezreal spent weeks collecting supplies from the university; celestial diagrams, translations of runic sigils, detailed guides to burial practices of Ancient Shurima, and a pair of protective goggles. After leaving a note of farewell for his uncle, he snuck onto a supply ship bound for Nashramae, a harbor city in Shurima. Halfway through the voyage, the ship's steward discovered the stowaway, and the captain threatened to throw Ezreal overboard. While balancing on a wooden plank, Ezreal told the captain he planned to abandon ship anyway; his chances were better in the ocean than aboard their doomed vessel. He revealed his star charts, showing that they were headed for a perilous rocky shoal notorious for dashing ships to pieces. Ezreal was instated as the chief navigator, the ship's drunken navigator cast into the sea in his place. After the ship docked in Nashramae, Ezreal began his search for the tomb of Ne'Zuk. For months he ventured deep into cavernous ruins and lost temples that had been sealed for centuries. He relished in the boundless freedom of the unknown as he mapped out routes through ancient catacombs and escaped from untold horrors guarding hidden chambers. With each step, Ezreal imagined himself following his parents' path, growing ever closer to solving the mystery of their disappearance. In the underground crypt of a long-deceased emperor, Ezreal noticed the mosaic tiles covering the floor were perfectly smooth, as if they had been added only recently. He eagerly chipped away at a corner of the floor, revealing the edge of a portrait which had long faded from its original bright colors. Ezreal removed each tile with growing excitement. He uncovered an enormous fresco of a man with Ne'Zuk's characteristic curling horns protruding from his head. The mage's gaping mouth opened to a sinkhole of churning sand. Ezreal secured a rope and dove in, blindly feeling his way around the tomb as his lungs begged for air. He emerged wearing a heavy bronze gauntlet with a bright azure amulet inlaid at its center. As Ezreal pulled himself from the tomb, the walls around him shook with powerful tremors and began to collapse inward. Though he could no longer see his escape route, he visualized himself standing in the cavern entrance just above. He felt power build in his gauntlet, and as the amulet glowed he was instantly to the location he had just envisioned. The gauntlet, which retained potent energy within its crystalline core, proved to be the perfect escape tool. Ezreal learned it could channel of magical light after he mistakenly destroyed the foundations of a stone bridge. With the glove, he broke free from a band of nomads convinced he was the reincarnation of an Ascended warrior, survived a brutal desert storm which buried him beneath crushing layers of sand, and blasted a horde of into oblivion. The relic was not without its limits, however; it took long moments to recharge its power and only allowed for teleportation between short distances. Worse, Ezreal could not help but feel that if his parents were still alive, he would not have found the gauntlet at all. Unbeknownst to him, the glove had a twin that had been excavated from the tomb years before. Ezreal vowed to carry on his parents' tradition of exploring the world and chasing thrills of the unknown. Armed with his magical gauntlet, Ezreal tempts danger with nail-biting, narrow escapes. He fearlessly seeks out the most exciting and perilous corners of Runeterra, trusting in the luck that has favored his travels thus far and never failing to answer his true calling: . |-|2nd= "There's little time to study musty tomes when you're busy crawling around where the musty tomes originally came from." - such is 's credo Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. Ezreal, however, was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Put into school to become a skilled techmaturgist, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so great that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and salaried his services as Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer. This sealed the deal on Ezreal's path in life - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless of Ezreal's adventures have been written about as romanticized stories. One of Ezreal's latest adventures, however, has brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of incredible power. Aside from the sheer size of the amulet (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size) it allows the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided a source of magic is in the vicinity. This allowed Ezreal to tap into his natural talent for magic without having to put any serious effort into it - a big win for the Prodigal Explorer. The drawback is that for some unknown reason, the amulet is attuned with summoning magic. Without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict". Still, Ezreal feels being summoned into a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay. |-|1st= "There's little time to study ancient, musty tomes when you're busy trying to find them." - Ezreal was born with the gift of magic flowing through his veins. However, Ezreal was also born with a much stronger sense of wanderlust. Though enrolled in Piltover's most acclaimed school for skilled young techmaturgists, Ezreal quickly became bored with magical studies. By the time the boy genius was eight years old, he had fully mapped out the underground tunnels of Piltover. The quality of his work was so remarkable that the government of Piltover purchased his maps and commissioned his services as the city-state's Master Pathfinder. This sealed the deal for Ezreal's true calling - he would eschew the arcane arts in favor of archaeology. Since then, countless adventures of his have been romanticized and published. One of Ezreal's more recent adventures brought him face-to-face with his other legacy - his latent magical power. While exploring the pyramids of the Shurima Desert, Ezreal uncovered an amulet of inestimable power. He barely managed to extract it from its sandy abode due to its sheer magnitude (it was made for a being easily twice Ezreal's size) After fervent investigation, he found that it allowed the wielder to control and shape magical energy - provided there was a source of magic nearby. This permitted Ezreal to tap into his latent magical abilities without having to put any serious effort into it - a 'big win', as the young prodigy notes. The lingering drawback is that, for some unknown reason, the amulet is highly attuned to summoning magic. This means that without warning, Ezreal may find himself acting as a champion for, as he puts it, "a summoner hell-bent on resolving some irrelevant world-shattering League conflict". Still, Ezreal feels that being summoned to a Field of Justice on occasion is a small price to pay for his prized artifact. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities Ezreal fires a wave of energy in a line, dealing magic damage to enemy champions struck, and granting all allied champions struck for 5 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |description2 = If the circumstances permit, Ezreal can boost himself with Essence Flux. |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 1000 |speed = 1550 |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies, Allies, Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Area of effect |projectile = True |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = * Essence Flux does not affect minions or monsters it passes through in any way. * Ezreal can hit himself with Essence Flux and benefit from its bonus attack speed by blinking into its path with or . }} Rising Spell Force old.png|1st Rising Spell Force (I) Mystic Shot old.png|1st Mystic Shot (Q) Arcane Shift old.png|1st Arcane Shift (E) Trueshot Barrage old.png|1st Trueshot Barrage ® Previous Quotes ;Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * 2nd Classic= ;Upon Starting a Game ; * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon Casting ; * ; * |-| 1st Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * ;Death * * * |-|Pulsefire= ;Upon Starting a Game * ** Ezreal: "Let's do this." * * * ** Ezreal: "Run a quick analysis for me." *** PEARL: "All systems operational." * ** PEARL: "All systems operational." ;Upon Starting a Game with * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Attacking an Enemy * ;Attacking an Enemy * ;Movement * * * * * * * * ** Ezreal: "No." * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ** PEARL: "No enemies display a power level over 9000." *** Ezreal: "Heh, thought so." * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Upon an Enemy Champion Taunting Nearby * * * ;Joke ;Ezreal prepares to fire his weapon but it malfunctions and shoots him in the face. * ** PEARL: "Systems offline." *** Ezreal: "Argh!" **** PEARL: "Recharging." ***** Ezreal: "Just a sec..." * ** PEARL: ''"Systems offline." *** Ezreal: "Hey, wait, don't...!" **** PEARL: "Recharging." ***** Ezreal: "... not cool." * * ;Dance * ;Laugh * * * ;Upon Leveling Up ;Level 6 * ;Level 11 * ;Level 16 * * * ;Upon Learning * ;Upon Learning * ;Upon Learning * ; * ;Upon Killing an Enemy Champion * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Killing an Enemy * * ;Killing an Enemy * ;Killing an Enemy * * * * ;Killing an Enemy * ;Upon Scoring First Blood * ;Upon an Enemy Scoring First Blood * ;Upon Going on a Killing Spree * * ;Upon Scoring an Ace * ;Upon Scoring a Pentakill * ;Upon Buying an Item * * * * * * * ;Upon Buying a Ward * ;Upon Using a * ;Upon Destroying a Tower * * * ;Upon Placing a Ward * * * ;Upon Using * * * * * ;Upon Using * * * * * * * * * * * ;Upon Respawning * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Previous Splash Art and Chromas North America= Ezreal OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ezreal Ezreal OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Ezreal Ezreal OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Ezreal Ezreal NottinghamSkin old.jpg|1st Notthingham Ezreal Ezreal NottinghamSkin old2.jpg|2nd Notthingham Ezreal Ezreal StrikerSkin old.jpg|1st Striker Ezreal Ezreal StrikerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Striker Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old.jpg|1st Frosted Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old2.jpg|2nd Frosted Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old3.jpg|3rd Frosted Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin old4.jpg|4th Frosted Ezreal Ezreal ExplorerSkin old.jpg|1st Explorer Ezreal Ezreal ExplorerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Explorer Ezreal Ezreal PulsefireSkin old.jpg|1st Pulsefire Ezreal Ezreal TPASkin old.jpg|1st TPA Ezreal Ezreal TPASkin old2.jpg|2nd TPA Ezreal Ezreal DebonairSkin old.jpg|1st Debonair Ezreal Ezreal AceofSpadesSkin old.jpg|1st Ace of Spades Ezreal Ezreal AceofSpadesSkin old2.jpg|2nd Ace of Spades Ezreal Ezreal AceofSpadesSkin old3.jpg|3rd Ace of Spades Ezreal Ezreal ArcadeSkin old.jpg|1st Arcade Ezreal |-|China= Ezreal OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Ezreal Ezreal NottinghamSkin Ch.jpg|Nottingham Ezreal Ezreal StrikerSkin Ch.jpg|Striker Ezreal Ezreal FrostedSkin Ch.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Ezreal ExplorerSkin Ch.jpg|Explorer Ezreal |-|Chromas= Ezreal Debonair (Base) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Ezreal Debonair (Amethyst) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Amethyst Ezreal Debonair (Meteor) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Meteor Ezreal Debonair (Obsidian) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Obsidian Ezreal Debonair (Pearl) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Pearl Ezreal Debonair (Rose Quartz) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Rose Quartz Ezreal Debonair (Ruby) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Ruby Ezreal Debonair (Sandstone) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Sandstone Ezreal Debonair (Striped) old.png|Debonair Ezreal Striped |-|Unused= Ezreal PulsefireSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Pulsefire Ezreal Patch History ** Orb now has a debuff icon when it attaches to a target. ;V10.3 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 50 from 42. ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ;V9.24b * ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V9.23 - November 21st Hotfix * Stats ** Base health increased to 500 from 491. ** Base mana increased to 375 from 360. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.16 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V9.13 * General ** Ability VO lines will play less frequently. ;V8.24 * ** Corrected interaction when casting mid-cast. Skillshot now fires toward target position. * ** Corrected interaction when casting mid-cast. Skillshot now fires toward target position. * ** Recall VO has been restored. ;V8.23 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to % AP}} from at all ranks. * ** The total damage is no longer reduced to . ** The total damage is now reduced by 50% against minions and non-epic monsters. ;V8.21 * General ** Double-pressing Ezreal's abilities no longer cancels movement commands. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.20 - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * ** New ability icon. * ** New ability icon. ** AP ratio reduced to from . * - Reworked W ** Ezreal fires an orb that sticks to first champion, epic monster, turret, inhibitor, or nexus hit for 4 seconds. ** Hitting the orb with an ability or attack detonates it dealing magic damage. Detonating with an ability refunds the cost of that ability plus . ** 1150. ** 50. ** 12 seconds. * ** Now prioritizes target hit by . ** New ability icon. * ** New ability icon. ;V8.19 * ** Ability VFX have received a clarity pass. ;V8.15 * ** Now properly listed as World Champions: 2017 in the Skins Collections tab. ;V8.14 * ** Shields are no longer misplaced during his dancing animation. ;V8.12 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 22 from 25. ;V8.11 - June 1st Hotfix * Stats ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed per stack reduced to 10% at all levels from %. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 491 from . ** Health growth increased to 86 from 80. ** Base armor reduced to 25 from 31. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 4 from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 64. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ;V7.24 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 31 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Homeguard animation has been restored. ;V7.17 * ** AD ratio increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** *** On-hit SFX have been restored. ** *** The on-hit SFX volume has been turned up to be equivalent to all other Ezreal skins. ;V7.11 * ** *** Hand-glowy particles for effects like and Rising Spell Force no longer slip to his elbow during his . ** *** Fixed a bug where, when chain lighting was proc'd by Mystic Shot, it wasn't properly critting at 100% crit chance. *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ** *** On-hit particles now properly display when killing jungle monsters. ;V7.10 * General ** has been updated with a new VO, recall and new texture for all of his forms. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** *** If he uses Mystic Shot while affected by the aura buff of , he now properly uses his own VFX rather than . ;V7.3 * ** Fixed a bug where the flying animation stopped, but the audio didn't. ;V6.21 * ** VO lines no longer stop playing after he dies. ;V6.17 * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 10% at all levels. ;V6.4 * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 80. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. * ** On-hit cooldown reduction increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to from . ;V5.20 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V5.18 * ** Now has a scales of . ;V5.13 * ** Updated basic attack animation and visual effects to feel more responsive. ** *** Updated animation to feel more responsive. ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Explorer, Frosted, Nottingham and Striker Ezreal. ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.18 * ** Buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** AD ratio increased to from ;V4.16 * General. ** New lore. ;V4.12 * ** Can now benefit from the attack speed increase if he places himself within the wave. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V4.4 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V3.10 * ** Undocumented: Animation changed to match auto-attack animation. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug where he would occasionally not see gold popups for some of his last hits on targets in plain view. ** Fixed a bug where he would play his death animation a second time if was leveled up while dead. ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Damage falloff per target hit increased to 10% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** No longer reduces enemy champion attack speed. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Missile width reduced to 80 from 120. ;V1.0.0.144 * General ** Splash artwork for , , , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Fixed a bug where it had different ranges at different levels. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V1.0.0.133 * General. ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal would lose his run animation and appear to be "skating" after 390 movement speed. * ** Now grants vision while in flight. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Now correctly flagged as an area effect spell. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Now break spell shields. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Fixed a bug where it did not interact with spell shields. ;V1.0.0.121 * General ** Adjusted auto attack animation to be more responsive. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 80 seconds from 100. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Now additionally scales with . * ** Now scales additively with both attack damage and ability power instead of just the higher of the two. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting 2 charges of / upon cast. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Fixed a bug where it could target unseen minions such as wards. ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Now scales with the higher of a ratio OR the existing ratio. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Now has a particle to indicate the amount of stacks. ** Fixed a tooltip bug that stated Ezreal was gaining 15% attack speed per stack instead of 10%. ** Fixed a bug where some of Ezreal's spells were displaying incorrect text on cast. ;V1.0.0.107 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47.6 from 45. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from 2.6. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.665 from 0.658. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Changed the attack speed increase to be additive rather than multiplicative. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds from 10. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.103 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.100 * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 45 from 47.6. ** Damage per level reduced to 2.6 from 3. ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2.8 from 3.22. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.99 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Fixed a bug where Ezreal's voice would play at the target location instead of where Ezreal was. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Fixed a discrepancy in its level-up tooltip that incorrectly mentioned a heal. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Range reduced to 1100 from 1200. ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Attack speed buff/debuff increased to % from %. ** Removed the heal component. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Heal amount reduced to 50% of the damage value from 70%. ** Attack speed buff/debuff reduced to % from %. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Heal reduced to 70% of the damage value from 100%. ;V1.0.0.81 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 12 from 9. ** Base damage increased to 49 from 47. ** Base mana regeneration increased to .9 from .8. ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Missile width increased to 120 from 100. * ** Closest unit targeting range increased to 750 from 650. ** Mana cost reduced to 90 from 100. ;V1.0.0.79 Added * (Innate) ** Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds, up to 75%. * (Q) ** Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. * (W) ** Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. * (E) ** Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. * (Ultimate) ** Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which do massive damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). }} Category:Ezreal Category:Champion history